Advertising slogan
bringing Bud to the Gods, based on a drawing by F. Kirchbach. The original Anheuser-Bush ad as it appeared in the February 1906 issue of Theatre Magazine. The slogan on the sign reads: "Modern Version of Ganymede" Introduction of Budweiser Beer to the Gods.]] Advertising slogans are short, often memorable phrases used in advertising campaigns. They are claimed to be the most effective means of drawing attention to one or more aspects of a product. Its purpose is to emphasize a phrase that the company wishes to be remembered by, particularly for marketing a specific corporate image or connection to a product or consumer base. Some slogans are created just for specific campaigns for a limited time; some are intended as corporate slogans, to be used for an extended period; some slogans start out as the former, and find themselves converted to the latter because they take hold with the public, and some are memorable many years after their use is discontinued. Effective slogans Advertising slogans often play a large part in the interplay between rival companies. An effective slogan usually: * states the main benefits of the product or brand for the potential user or buyer * implies a distinction between it and other firms' products - of course, within the usual legal constraints * makes a simple, direct, concise, crisp, and apt statement * is witty * adopts a distinct "personality" of its own * gives a credible impression of a brand or product * makes the consumer feel "hot" or... * makes the consumer feel a desire or need * is hard to forget - it adheres to one's memory (whether one likes it or not), especially if it is accompanied by mnemonic devices, such as jingles, ditties, pictures or film Nomenclature Taglines, tag lines, or tags are American terms for short advertising slogans. In the UK they are called end lines, endlines, or straplines. In Japan, they are called or . Well-known slogans * adidas - ''Impossible is Nothing * Allstate - You're in good hands. * American Airlines - List of American Airlines slogans * Apple Computers - List of Apple Inc. slogans * Asda - Saving you money everyday. * AT&T - Reach out and touch someone. (US, 1979, music written by David Lucas)porticus.org * Avis - We’re No. 2. We Try Harder. (US, 1962) * Cadbury - A glass and a half in every half pound (UK, 1920s) -2010 * California Milk Processor Board - Got Milk? (US, 1993) * Carlsberg (lager) - "Probably the best lager in the world" * Coca-Cola - It's the real thing. (International, 1969) * Crest toothpaste - Look, Ma! No cavities! (US, 1958) * Cresta (pop soft drinks) "Its frothy man" * De Beers - A diamond is forever. (1948) * Disneyland - The happiest place on earth (US, 1960s) * FedEx - When it absolutely, positively has to be there overnight (US, 1982) * Ford - Built for the road ahead * Gamestop - Power to the players * General Electric - We bring good things to life. (US, 1981) * Gillette - The best a man can get (US) * Guinness is good for you (UK) also Guinnless isn't good for you. * Heineken - Refreshes the parts other beers cannot reach * Heinz Baked Beans "Beanz meanz Heinz" * Indiabulls Home Loans "Ab Ghar Aa Jao" * John Deere Tractor - Nothing runs like a Deere. * Kay Jewelers - Every kiss begins with Kay * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - They're gr-r-reat! (US, 1950s) * Kodak - Share moments. Share life. (US, 1990s) * KFC -'' Finger-lickin' good!'' (US, 1952) * L'Oreal - Because I'm worth it * Macy's - Way to shop * Maxwell House coffee - Good to the last drop. (US, 1907) * M&M's - Melts in your mouth, not in your hands. (US, 1954) * McDonald's - List of McDonald's ad programs * Nabisco - Nibble a Nab for a nickle * New York State - I'' heart ''New York * Nike - Just do it. (1988) * NOKIA - Connecting people * Persil washes whiter (UK, 1958) * Office Max - Relentless focus on you * Pepsi "he taste of a new generation" * Raid - Kills bugs dead (US, 1966) * Rice Crispies - Snap Crackle Pop Rice Crispies * Samsung - Everyone's invited * Skittles - Taste the rainbow * Sony - like.no.other, make.believe (present) * Southwestern Bell Yellow Pages - Let your fingers do the walking. (US, 1962) * Tesco - Every little helps;profesores.ie.edu The price is dropping on your weekly shopping. (UK) * Timex watch - Takes a licking and keeps on ticking. * The Partnership for a Drug-Free America - This is your brain. This is your brain on drugs. Any questions? (US, 1987) * T-Mobile - Stick Together * Toonami - The revolution will be televised * Toys 'R Us - I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Toys R Us kid (US 1982) * United Airlines - Fly the friendly skies. (US, 1966) * United Negro College Fund - A mind is a terrible thing to waste. (US, 1972) * Verizon - Rule the Air * Wal-Mart - Always Low Prices; Save money. Live better. (US) * Wheaties - Breakfast of Champions * Xbox 360 - life's short, play more See also *Advertising *Impulse buying *Impulse (psychology) *Tagline References Category:Advertising slogans Category:Slogans